1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integral-type heat exchanger comprising two-types of heat exchangers which are connected together or disposed adjacent to each other prior to mount on an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
So-called integral heat exchangers have been recently developed, wherein a condenser for cooling purposes is connected to the front face of a radiator. An example of the integral heat exchangers is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei. 1-224163.
FIG. 38 illustrates an integral-type heat exchanger as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei. 1-247990. This heat exchanger comprises a first heat exchanger 1 to be used as a radiator and a second heat exchanger 3 to be used as a cooling condenser, both of which are positioned in parallel with each other.
The first heat exchanger 1 comprises an aluminum upper tank 5 which is opposite to and spaced a given distance from a lower aluminum tank 7, and an aluminum tube 9 connecting together the upper and lower tanks 5 and 7. The second heat exchanger 3 comprises an upper aluminum tank 11 which is opposite to and spaced a given distance from a lower aluminum tank 13, and an aluminum tube 15 connecting together the upper and lower tanks 11 and 13.
As illustrated in FIG. 39, the aluminum tubes 9 and 15 of the first and second heat exchangers 1 and 3 are in contact with an aluminum fin 17 spreading across the aluminum tubes. The first and second heat exchangers 1 and 3 form a heat radiation section (a core) 19 by means of the common fin 17.
The first and second heat exchangers 1 and 3, and the heat dissipation section (the core) 19 are integrally bonded together by brazing.
In this conventional integral-type heat exchanger, all of the upper tanks 5, 11 and the lower tanks 7 and 13 of the first and second heat exchangers 1 and 3 are formed so as to have a circular cross section, thereby presenting the following problems.
Normally, the first heat exchanger 1 to be use as the radiator is larger than the second heat exchanger 3 to be used as the cooling condenser, and the reason is as follows. Generally, the amount of coolant flowing in the radiator is larger than that in the cooling condenser. Therefore, it should be necessary to decrease the resistance of the tank of the radiator to the coolant flowing therein as compared with the tank of the cooling condenser. Further, it should be necessary to increase the capacity of the tank of the radiator as compared with the tank of the cooling condenser. Accordingly, the radiator becomes larger than the cooling condenser.
Therefore, as illustrated in FIG. 40, the distance (or a tubing pitch La) between the tubes 9 and 15 becomes large because of the difference in diameter between the upper tanks 5 and 11, as well as between the lower tanks 7 and 13, thereby increasing the thickness Wa of the heat radiation section (core) 19. The area 16 between the tubes 9 and 15 becomes a dead space.
As illustrated in FIG. 41, with the purpose of reducing the thickness of the heat radiation section (core) 19, a tube hole 20 formed in the upper and lower tanks 5 and 7 of the first heat exchanger 1 could be moved so as to become closer to the second heat exchanger 3. However, such a modification requires a difficult boring operation, and hence this idea is not suitable in view of practicality.
This invention has been conceived to solve the aforementioned problem, and the object of the present invention is to provide an integral-type heat exchanger which enables a reduction in the thickness of a heat radiation section (or core) in a simple structure.
According to the present invention, there is provided an integral-type heat exchanger for an automobile, comprising: (1) a first heat exchanger including: a pair of first tanks, each first tank having a plane section perpendicular to a first surface thereof in which a plurality of first tube insertion holes are formed; and a plurality of first tubes to be inserted into the first tube insertion holes so as to connect the pair of first tanks; and (2) a second heat exchanger including: a pair of second tanks, each second tank having a substantially circular cross section and having a plurality of second tube insertion holes; and a plurality of second tubes to be inserted into the second tube insertion holes so as to connect the pair of second tanks; and (3) a plurality of fins disposed between a plurality of first tubes and between a plurality of second tubes; wherein axes of the first and second tube insertion holes are held in parallel with each other, and the above (1) to (3) members are mounted on the automobile at the same time while the plane section of the first tank is brought into contact with, or is close to the second tank.
Further, additional constitutional characteristics and effect of the present invention will described hereinafter.
According to the present invention, the tubes of the first and second heat exchangers are held in parallel with each other, and the tanks of the second heat exchanger are brought into contact with the plane sections of the first heat exchanger. As a result, it is possible to minimize the distance between the tubes.
Further, the length of the second heat exchanger can be minimized.
In the heat exchange tank according to the present invention, the end plates can be attached to the first and second heat exchange tanks by fitting the block members of the end plates into the heat exchange tanks.
In the heat exchange tank according to the present invention, the lock members of the end plates act as whirl-stops of the end plates, and hence the end plates can be reliably fitted into the first and second heat exchange tanks.
Further, after the partition has been fitted into at least one attachment slot formed in the second heat exchanger tank, a locking section of the partition is folded, thereby enabling fixing of the partition to the second heat exchanger tank.
Further, heat propagating through the corrugated fin from the first or second heat exchanger having a high operating temperature to the second or first heat exchanger having a lower operating temperature is effectively exchanged with air by the parallel louvers. As a result, a thermal influence is prevented from acting on the second or first heat exchanger having a low operating temperature.
The wind passing through both heat exchangers can flow in the direction of ventilation without increasing resistance of the parallel louvers.
Still further, the first and second upper tanks or the first and second lower tanks are connected together by a joint member, and an upper/lower projection is formed in a jointed area between the portions of the joint member.
For example, in the event of a slight automobile collision, a collision force is divided between the first and second upper tanks or between the first and second lower tanks via the joint member, whereby the collision force is received by the first and second upper tanks or by the first and second lower tanks.
Furthermore, the first upper tank, the second upper tank or the first lower tank, the second lower tank, and the joint members are made of aluminum, and the joint members are connected at both ends connected to the first upper tank and the second upper tank or to the first lower tank and the second lower tank by brazing.
Mounting sections for use in mounting the integral-type heat exchanger tank to the body of a car are projectingly formed outside the first and second openings formed in the end plates.
The mounting sections are formed by fitting pins into amounting holes formed in the end plates.
A through hole is formed in a partition wall through which the first tank body and the second tank body are integrally formed with each other, and the through hole serves as a heat insulation space.
The first tank body and the second tank body are integrally molded from aluminum by extrusion, and the through hole is formed at the time of extrusion.